gingakikoutaifanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakasama no Chou (Ending)
Sakasama no Chou is the 3rd ending theme of Ginga Kikoutai Majestic Prince II. The song was sung by SNoW. Audio Lyrics Rōmanji= Itsuka hikari ni mukau sakasama no chou Kimi to kami wo kiru kagami no naka Jugyouchuu no rouka hibiku ashioto Taezu ame no oto ga tsuitekuru yo Kanjiru mama no katachi wa mabushii Amai hana ni naru doku no me ni mo naru Kyou mo ame ano hitoima wo Sora to sora de tsunagitai no In this crazyness in certainty hitori hitori no omoi wo Bokura wa dokoka ni nokoseru darou ka In this crazyness you gave me life hitotsu no omoi wo Bokura wa doko made mamoreru darou ka In this crazyness in certainty hitori hitori no omoi wo Bokura wa dokoka ni nokoseru darou ka In this crazyness you gave me life sorezore no katachi wo Bokura wa doko made mamoreru darou ka |-| Kanji= いつか光に向かう 逆さまの蝶 君と髪を切る 鏡の中 授業中の廊下 響く足音 絶えず雨の音がついてくるよ 感じるままの形は眩しい 甘い花になる 毒の実にもなる 今日も雨 あの日と今を 空と空でつなぎたいの In this Craziness, Uncertainty 一人一人の思いを 僕らはどこかに残せるだろうか In this Craziness, You gave me life ひとつの思いを 僕らはどこまで守れるだろうか 君は覚えているの 逆さまの蝶 メールのやりとりは とりとめもない 流されていても 泳げればいい 絶えず人の声は波のように 信じるままに 伝えるメロディ 優しいリズム 泣き出しそうになる いつも雨 今が未来へとつづく そう思いたいよ In this Craziness, Uncertainty 一人一人の形を 僕らはどこかに残せるだろうか In this Craziness, You gave me life それぞれの形を 僕らはどこまで守れるだろうか 言葉になりたがらない気持ちがあります 人がいくら手を伸ばしても 人の中に届かない場所がある 声にならない一人一人の思いが好きだから 何かにならなくてもいつの日でもかわらず In this Craziness, Uncertainty 一人一人の思いを 僕らはどこかに残せるだろうか In this Craziness, You gave me life ひとつの思いを 僕らはどこまで守れるだろうか In this Craziness, Uncertainty 一人一人の形を 僕らはどこかに残せるだろうか In this Craziness, You gave me life それぞれの形を 僕らはどこまで守れるだろうか In this Craziness, Uncertainty 一人一人のあこがれ In this Craziness, You gave me life ひとつの輝き In this Craziness, Uncertainty 一人一人のときめき In this Craziness, You gave me life ひとつの感動 In this Craziness, Uncertainty 一人一人のまなざし In this Craziness, You gave me life ひとつの偶然 In this Craziness, Uncertainty 一人一人のぬくもり In this Craziness, You gave me life ひとつの約束 |-| English= ﻿Someday the inversed butterfly will face the light I cut my hair with you in the mirror The echoing sound of footsteps in the hallway when class is in session The sound of the incessant rain follows ﻿While the figure feels, it seems bright It'll become a sweet flower; it'll even become a poisonous fruit It's raining today, too, even now I want to connect to him through his sky and my sky ﻿In this Craziness, Uncertainty I wonder if we can leave the thoughts of each and everyone somewhere In this Craziness, You gave me life I wonder to what point we can protect a single thought ﻿You remember it, the inversed butterfly The exchange of mail is unstopping Even if I've been set adrift, I should swim The incessant voices of people are like waves ﻿The melodies that I'll convey, while I believe in them Are a gentle rhythm that feels like crying It's always raining; the present will continue into the future I want to think so- ﻿In this Craziness, Uncertainty I wonder if we can leave the figures of each and everyone somewhere In this Craziness, You gave me life I wonder to what point we can protect each figure ﻿Feelings that don't want to become words exist No matter how far people reach out their hands, an unreachable place inside of people exists Because I love the inaudible thoughts of each and everyone Even if they don't become something, they won't be changing on any day ﻿In this Craziness, Uncertainty I wonder if we can leave the thoughts of each and everyone somewhere In this Craziness, You gave me life I wonder to what point we can protect a single thought In this Craziness, Uncertainty I wonder if we can leave the figures of each and everyone somewhere In this Craziness, You gave me life I wonder to what point we can protect each figure ﻿In this Craziness, Uncertainty Each and everyone's aspirations In this Craziness, You gave me life A single brilliance In this Craziness, Uncertainty Each and everyone's heartbeats In this Craziness, You gave me life A single impression In this Craziness, Uncertainty Each and everyone's gaze In this Craziness, You gave me life A single coincidence In this Craziness, Uncertainty Each and everyone's warmth In this Craziness, You gave me life A single promise